pokemonroleplayrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Spark (Pikachu)
Spark is a female pikachu who has dark teal eyes and a lock of hair covering one side of her face. She does not ever want to evolve. She is eighteen years of age. Role-played by Mossnose. Spark is quiet and tomboyish, but she has great sense of humor and is always willing to help her friends out. She also can be rude, but that is just how she was raised. She often plays video games and her laptop for most of the day. She always falls asleep at at least 2:30 in the morning. She has a brother who is an Oshawott named Josh. Pikachu (species) Pikachus are electric-type pokemon that live in the Kanto region. They are meant to resemble mice and they are yellow with long ears with black tips. They store electricity in their red cheeks. Their tails are shaped like lightning bolts. A female pikachu has a small notch in her tail. Personality Spark can be quiet or polite, and she doesn't want to be a burden to anybody. Sometimes, though, she can be rude and often says things that she shouldn't. When she feels like "trolling" she is really annoying. She also has depression from past reasons (i.e Her parent's divorce, her being bullied, her boyfriend breaking up with her, etc.) She is also lonely because of it. She is also a tomboy and likes to do stuff male pokemon do. (random example: skateboading) She is not afraid to sick up for herself or her friends. Early Life Spark and her brother, Josh, were born to their parents, a male Samurott and a female Raichu. Their father was not much of a nice man and often said naughty things in front of his children, much to their mother's dismay. After a couple years of that, Raichu and Samurott divorced, because Raichu didn't like the way Samurott acted in front of her and the children. This is also why Spark is depressed sometimes, while Josh was sad but he didn't take it that hard as Spark. When she was younger she was bullied for unknown reasons. She had a best friend, who was also a pikachu, and they even started dating until he broke up with her because he had a new love interest. She has been lonely most of the time until she met Frost and Blaze, but she still sometimes gets depressed. History Spark came to the house randomly one day with her friend Frost, a shiny Eevee, and Frost's boyfriend, Blaze, who is a Growlithe. After Luna fainted she went to get some Japanese food at a Yummy Japan restaurant. She threatened the worker to give her extra cheese on the side, which is her favorite food. She comes back and acts rudely to Bisharp and Luna by burping after she ate her food. She tells them that her father thought swearing made her look "tough". Spark also says that she wasn't a wuss. When Bisharp says that swearing makes you look bad, she replies with an, "Exactly." After that she and Frost go to the local mall and Frost basically drags her into Aeropostale. Frost buys lots of clothing but Spark doesn't, and she ends up having to pay for it since Frost never brings any money. When they return everyone was running havoc due to Luna almost being shot. She is almost shot as well, and then she screams, "You mother f*cker!" She is almost shot again and she hides under a staircase. She tries to use Thunderbolt on The Red Cacturne, but she ends up accidentally electrocuting Bisharp. Her brother, Josh, who is an Oshawott, shows up at the house at the worst time possible. She gets him a blow-up mattress from a closet and puts it in the spare bedroom were Spark was thinking of making her bedroom. She has a moment of depression when it starts raining, but it stops when she goes outside to watch the sun set. In the morning she goes to a coffee shop for breakfast when a male Raichu accidentally knocks her over on the sidewalk. He helps her up. Then Luna appears out of nowhere and runs into Spark. She and Raichu mee tup together later at the park. He invites her to go late-night fishing at 10:30. Frost and Blaze evolve while they are taking a walk. Frost is attacked by The Red Cacturne and they make a break for it. The broke down the door, and since they evolved, Josh, who had been playing with a Rubiks Cube, had a seziure because he thought they were total strangers. Spark came in with pocron and started screaming "MURDER! MURDER!" Until Frost knocked her out. Raichu wakes her up at 10:30 to go fishing. She gets depressed for some reason and she tells Raichu why she gets depressed. The two don't say anything but share a sudden kiss. Spark returns home super happy but gets creeped out by Cleffa, who gave her the creepiest look ever imagined. She confesses that she kissed a guy on the mouth and Josh slaps her, calling her a dumbass. This means he was calling her a dumbass because she randomly blurted out that she kissed Raichu, or he is protective of her and doesn't want her dating because it get her upset again. She is tazered because she acted really weird due to Raichu kissing her. Spark has a super awkward dream... She wakes up and Raichu comes over to the house to invite her to walk with him. Josh does not approve. While they are walking by a convinence store a masked guy runs past them. It turns out to be a Sceptile, and they knock him out and tied him up at the police station so he'd be put behind bars. Later, she and Raichu have a little "fun" while Josh is sleeping, which causes him to flip out, because he's overly protective. She, Raichu, and Josh witness the reporter saying that it's the end of the world. She declares that the last thin she wants to do before she dies is... eat a cheesestick. her brother tries to stab himself, but Lillipup stops him. She becomes pregnant later, and lays an egg, which hatches into a baby Pichu, who they nickanme Zap. Category:Moss' Pages Category:Female Category:Electric Type Pokemon